All I Want is You
by chocolate365
Summary: Austin's a cocky popstar. Ally's a secret songwriter abused by her uncle. What will happen when their worlds collide in Miami? What will happen when Ally's uncle begins chasing her throughout America? Can Austin protect his newfound crush? Will Ally ever realize Austin's feelings? Find out by R&R. Auslly & Trez.
1. Chapter 1

**Ally's POV**

The flying leaflets blew across the lonely sidewalk as a shadowy haze settled over the strangely quiet mall.

I stared longingly as a leaflet blew by me. My hand was holding a key, silver and sparkling in the dreary outdoor world. Miami looked much cloudier and gloomier somehow today.

I reached for a leaflet, but stopped my fingers just short of grabbing hold of one. I already knew what they said, anyway. It was an advertisement for a popular singer coming to Miami tomorrow. I didn't even bother reading the name of the coming star. I knew my uncle wouldn't allow me to go.

Sighing, I opened the door in front of me with the key and pushed it open. It was very early, about six o'clock, but Uncle would insist I open it early every day. Since it was summer, he insisted I could handle it.

My work hours were six in the morning to eight in the evening every day, even Sundays. Uncle never worked. I had no coworkers. I did it alone.

Alone. I had been alone most of my life, ever since my mom and dad died in Africa while doing research there. Then, when I was only four, I came to live with Uncle Frank, my dad's brother. He was the only relative I had left. He also insisted that I just call him Uncle, not Uncle Frank. Uncle had a lot of rules, including strict behavior and harsh punishments.

I had no friends, no other family. I worked myself to the bone, kept straight A's in school, paid our taxes, and kept our house looking perfect and good food on the table while my Uncle took money from me and used it to gamble and drink the night away. I suppose I should be grateful he at least doesn't hit me.

I was sixteen, but I couldn't wait until junior year started so I at least could escape working so much. Don't get me wrong, I love working at Sonic Boom—the music store my father started before he left for Africa—but I have to handle my dad's store (which belongs to Uncle until I turn eighteen) all by myself.

I walked in and flicked on the lights, illuminating the store. I smiled at the grand piano in one corner and set to tidying up the place and pinning my nametag to my blouse before flipping the sign to "Open" and standing behind the counter.

We never had customers this early in the morning, so I got out my diary/songbook and began writing, working on a new song that had been stirring in my head all morning.

I used to write songs with my mom, and she told me I had a great talent for music. Dad even taught me how to play piano. I've been writing songs forever, and they're all written in my songbook.

Of course, I couldn't bear to play piano or sing after my parents passed away. I kept writing songs, but I kept it a secret from Uncle, who would've discouraged it anyway. I also developed a terrible stage fright.

It wasn't like I had someone to perform in front of, anyway.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Austin's POV

I frowned as I flopped down on a comfy couch in my trailer. We were traveling to Miami, and we'd just passed into the city. I was performing here tomorrow. It was still really early, like maybe six thirty.

My best friend, the redheaded Dez, flopped down beside me. "Dude," he groaned. "Why did Trish wake us up so early?"

"I don't know," I replied. Trish is my manager, and Dez is my video director. Dez and Trish are dating, but it's a weird love/hate relationship I guess I'll never understand.

I am, of course, Austin Moon, overnight Internet sensation. I'm a singer, and a huge star. Some say I have a huge ego, but I like to think I just know I'm special.

"Okay, you doofs." That was definitely Trish's voice. "Get up. We broke a keyboard"—she glared at Dez—"so now we have to buy a new one before Austin's performance tomorrow."

"Can't we get some chump to go get it for us?" I asked, slightly annoyed. "I want to sleep."

Trish glared at me. "I don't like the way you think the world revolves around you, Moon," she growled. "I don't know why Dez puts up with you."

I smirked. Okay, so maybe I'm arrogant. Cocky. Ego-inflated. Leave a string of heartbroken girls behind me wherever I go. But Trish can just back off. I'm Austin Moon, and I can do anything I want.

"Leave it, Trish," Dez said suddenly, sitting up. "It's not worth it."

The two exchanged meaningful glances—I hate it when they do that—and Trish cleared her throat. "C'mon, I've found an open music store, and if we get in there early, there won't be any crazy fangirls lurking around."

I just rolled my eyes and got off the couch with Dez. "Whatever. Let's just grab the keyboard and go."

I followed Trish and Dez into a store called Sonic Boom. I gazed in awe at the sheer number of instruments hanging up everywhere.

"Over here," Trish called, and we followed her to a different corner where a bunch of tubas and xylophones sat.

"I thought we were getting a keyboard," I smirked.

Trish's gaze smoldered. "We are, Moon. I just don't know where they are yet."

I opened my mouth to give her some witty remark back, but then a soft voice spoke behind me. "May I help you?"

I whirled around to come face-to-face with the most gorgeous girl I'd ever seen, and that's saying something.

Soft chestnut curls fell loosely around her shoulders, and her eyes were a clear, lovely deep chocolate. Her skin was so perfect and silky and soft-looking. Her figure was absolutely stunning with just right curves. She had the most dazzling smile in the world.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you all come in. I was stacking boxes in storage. We don't usually get customers this early," the angel said politely.

My gaze drifted to her polished nametag that read _Ally._

"I'm Ally," she echoed my thoughts. "How may I help you?"

I was dumbstruck. What was I supposed to say? My palms grew sweaty and I struggled to speak. What the heck was wrong with me? I'd talked to famous superstar girls without feeling like this! Then some Miami unknown girl named Ally comes along and suddenly I'm paralyzed?

Since I wasn't saying anything, Trish stepped forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Dez openly gawking at Ally and I wondered if that's how I looked. I felt suddenly self-conscious. What was wrong with me?

Dez stopped staring and stepped forward to sling an arm around Trish's shoulders as she began to speak. "Hello, I'm Patricia de la Rosa, Austin Moon's manager," she said in a businesslike tone. She offered her hand to Ally. "Call me Trish."

Trish had done this countless times before. Using her title to amaze people and get what she wanted quickly. It was an old business trick.

Ally wasn't even fazed, much to Trish's amazement and mine. Coolly, she shook Trish's hand and smiled. "So were you looking for anything in particular, Miss de la Rosa?"

"I—I insist you call me Trish," Trish stammered, clearly unnerved by Ally's lack of huge response. Ally couldn't have been older than us—in fact, she looked our age.

"Very well, Trish," Ally replied, dropping her hand. She then smiled politely at Dez. "So you must be Austin Moon."

I nearly fainted.

"No, no, I'm Dezmond Worthy," Dez hastily amended. "You can call me Dez, though."

"You seriously don't know who Austin Moon is?" Trish asked Ally, clearly amazed.

Ally blushed softly and tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "I—I'm sorry. I don't really…get out…very often."

Trish's face suddenly split into a wide grin. She looked at me. "I like this girl."

_So do I,_ I thought secretly.

Ally turned and looked directly at me. I waited for recognition to finally dawn on her pretty face. But all she did was smile and offer her hand. "So you must be the famous Austin Moon, then," she said, her tone slightly amused.

I grasped her soft, warm, small hand in mine and hoped she wouldn't notice how clammy and sweaty my hand was as I shook hers. "That's me," I said, giving her the lopsided smile all the girls went nuts for.

Ally just smiled and dropped my hand, leaving me nonplussed.

"Anyway, Trish, what was it you were looking for?" Ally asked her.

Just then, my iPhone went off. It was one of my ringtones, of course. _Don't listeeeen, just gotta leeeeet eeeeeem…_

Yeah…my songs really stink.

I reached in and glanced at the caller ID. I groaned. It was my girlfriend, Cassidy. She never left me alone.

See, I met Cassidy in a diner in NYC. I thought she was hot, so I took her out a couple times and stuff. Then when my concert was over, I just left New York, completely forgetting about Cassidy. But she hounded me. I told her that the relationship wouldn't work since I was traveling all the time, but she said she didn't care.

Cassidy actually followed me all around the country, going wherever I did. I had no choice but to call her my girlfriend. Lately I'd been leaving cities without bothering to tell her, so she's been tracking me herself.

"Look, I gotta take this. Be right back," I told them, and then hurried off to the empty hallway in the back.

"Hello?" I answered sharply.

"Hey, Austy," she cooed on the phone. I winced. Did I mention I hate the nickname Austy?

"Hey, Cassidy," I sighed.

"Why didn't you text me back?" she pouted. "I texted you, like, a million times."

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't check my phone," I replied disinterestedly.

"Oh, don't worry, Austy-poo. I'm on my way to Tallahassee, Austy-pie. Can't wait to see you!"

My eyes widened._ She didn't know we went to Miami._

"Oh, um, great," I said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "Perfect. I can't wait."

"See you then, Austy-cakes," she purred. "Love you."

I just clicked on the end call button. We always ended conversations like that.

I hurried out of the hall, hoping that cute girl, Ally, was still talking to Trish and Dez.

She was.

Then I noticed a fourth person with them, and I groaned to myself. It was Dallas.

Dallas is my clothes designer. I didn't like any of the girls they tried; they put me in too girly outfits. So Trish hired a boy, Dallas, for the job. Don't be too surprised; Dallas works pretty well with accessories.

Dallas was talking happily to Ally, and there was a huge smile on her face. Her cheeks were slightly tinted pink. I felt a huge surge of jealousy wash over me.

_Stop it!_ I thought. _You don't even know her. Who cares if she likes Dallas? You have a hot girlfriend, Cassidy. You don't care about some nobody named Ally._

_ Oh, who am I kidding? I'm jealous._

I walked casually over, flipping my hair to the side. "Hey, Dallas. How'd you know we came out here?" I asked, trying to sound normal.

Dallas turned and answered, "One of the maids mentioned you guys went to get a new keyboard. I came into this music store since it was the only one open." He turned and grinned at Ally. "Then this lovely young lady told me she had just the keyboard for us."

I gagged. Was Dallas trying to flirt? With _my_ girl? Okay, so Ally wasn't my girl. I just met her. But Dallas had no right to look at her like that.

"I do, actually," Ally said, her voice pitched slightly higher than normal. "Come this way."

Dallas and I followed her like lost puppies to the back of the store. She sorted through keyboards until she picked up a gleaming red and black one.

"Here. I think this meets all your needs," she said, her brown eyes sparkling…at Dallas.

"Thank you," Trish said, taking the keyboard. I had forgotten she and Dez were there. "How much?"

"Come on up to the counter and I'll ring it up for you," Ally offered, moving toward the center of the store.

Dallas watched her as she and Trish chatted. Ally took Trish's wad of bills she offered and gave her change. She even wrapped it securely for us.

"Hey, Ally?" Dallas said as we prepared to leave.

"Yes, Dallas?" she replied, turning around and looking at him hopefully.

"Would you like to attend Austin's concert tomorrow with me?" Dallas asked with an easy smile.

Ally's eyes lit up and a huge grin split across her face. "I'd love to!" she replied eagerly.

Dallas's face broke into a smile, too. "How about I pick you up here tomorrow at six?" he offered.

"Perfect," Ally said, blushing.

"Oh, and I never did catch your full name, Ally," Trish hinted curiously.

"Ally Dawson. Allyson Marie Dawson," Ally replied, looking embarrassed.

"Your name is beautiful." To my shock, these words spilled out of _my_ mouth.

She turned and gave me that adorable smile. "Well, thanks. I guess I should be ecstatic the famous Austin Moon gave me a compliment, huh?" she winked.

I remembered to breathe.

"Well, I guess we'll see you tomorrow, then, Ally," Trish called, waving goodbye as she walked toward the door.

"Yeah. Bye, Trish! Bye, Dez! Goodbye, Dallas! And," she stopped, giving me a grin. "See you, Rockstar."

"See you, Alls," I replied, the nickname popping out of my mouth. I found that I didn't mind Rockstar nearly as much as Austy.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Well? What do you guys think? I think it went pretty well, don't you? The next chapters will be even longer, and there's plenty of action, romance, suspense, mystery, and drama to come!**

**If you want more, you know the drill. Please review!**

**This is my first really long story besides my Teen Titans Stories fic, so I'm a little nervous. I promise you guys there'll be a new chapter up at least every week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own A&A or Disney.**

**Be SURE to check out my other A&A Auslly stories!**

**Should I continue? Quit? Review, please!**

**Bye now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

I waved happily until they were out of sight, then curled up on the floor and began squealing. I had scored a date with the most gorgeous guy ever! Me, plain old Ally Dawson!

Of course, the tricky part would be convincing Uncle to let me close up early tomorrow. Also, what was I going to wear? I had to impress Dallas and look stunning.

I lifted a chunk of hair to my mouth and chewed it absently as I worried. What was I going to do?

I closed up shop at promptly eight o'clock that night and drove home quickly. I hoped Uncle hadn't left for the casino yet and he was still sober.

Peering into the house, I called uncertainly, "Uncle? Are you home? It's me, Ally."

"Of course it's you," a gruff voice answered. "Who else would it be? Goldilocks? You haven't given me today's wages yet, so of course I haven't left." He sounded impatient. This wasn't good. Luckily, I had a secret weapon.

Thanks to Trish's huge buy earlier, I had more cash than usual. More cash meant a happier Uncle.

I carefully drew out most of the day's wages. I kept just enough to pay for the taxes and shopping essentials and food. Only enough to keep supporting us. Uncle didn't know. He didn't do much more than gamble and drink nowadays.

He greedily grabbed the money and was almost gone when I said, "Wait! Uncle, I need to ask you something."

He regarded me shrewdly. "What?"

I chose my words carefully. "Someone asked me to go to a party with them tomorrow at six, so I was wondering if I could open up shop earlier tomorrow and close a little earlier so I can go." I crossed my fingers hopefully.

Uncle seemed to consider this. "Any money we lose for closing early will be from your own pocket?"

"Yes, Uncle."

"And you'll open at four tomorrow?"

"Yes, Uncle."

He thought for a while. "Fine," he said gruffly. "Now go to bed." Then he was gone.

I squealed in delight, then hurried to cook myself dinner and clean the house. By the time I was done, it was almost ten. Yawning, I took a quick shower and tumbled into bed.

My alarm woke me at one. Why at one, you ask? I work a night shift at a local bank. I need the extra money to put in my college fund and for money just for myself. Uncle doesn't know about the account, of course. I keep it secret.

After quickly changing and locking my bedroom door, I sneak out of the house and walk to the bank so Uncle won't see my car gone. He doesn't know about my night job.

When I got there at one-thirty, my boss, Marla, smiled at me. She knows things are rough for me, and she pays me very well. I know this, but I pretend not to.

I worked at the bank till three forty-five, then glance at the clock. "Marla," I said, "I know I usually work till five, but Uncle needs me to open up at four today, so may I leave early?"

"Of course, Ally," she said kindly. "Go on, then." She gives me my pay and I leave.

On my way, I stop by the post office and pick up our mail. I also stick our month's bills and mail them. Good thing I remembered to pay them.

See, I have two secret bank accounts. One is for college fund and maybe extra cash if I need it. The second is for taxes and grocery shopping and essential shopping, stuff we need to live. Uncle doesn't know about them, and I don't intend for him to find out.

I stepped into Sonic Boom and changed into regular clothes, out of my bank outfit, which is more formal-looking. After tidying up the place, I open it up with relief at exactly four o'clock.

During my fifteen-minute lunch break, I dashed to the nearest dress shop and begged the attendant for help. I told her I needed to look fabulous. After sifting through several dresses, I found the perfect red one and purchased it.

Finally, I closed up shop at five-thirty and went to the back to get ready. I put on a beautiful silky red dress with a silver chain necklace and matching bracelets. I did my hair up in a fancy knot and artfully applied makeup.

I know a concert isn't the most formal event, but Dallas mentioned that Austin's workers and their dates are called on stage afterwards, and they're expected to look formal. Dallas said he'd wear a tuxedo.

I slipped on matching silver heels and grabbed the matching small red handbag, putting only essentials in it.

Then there was a knock at the door. Heart pounding, I walked over to answer it.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Austin's POV**

I stood there, amazed.

_Stop!_ I thought. _You're staring again!_

I couldn't help it, though. She looked so stunning, so simply amazing I couldn't help but to gawk. She looked…marvelous. Perfect.

She was Ally. My Alls.

She turned and caught sight of me. I gave her a cocky wave of my arm. Ally giggled and said something to Dallas. Then she left him and walked over to me. I felt my heart lifting.

"Hey there, Rockstar," she smiled. "How're you doing? Ready for the concert?"

"You better believe it, Beautiful," I replied back playfully, waggling my eyebrows.

Ally laughed and replied, "Watch yourself, Rockstar. I came with a date."

I pretended to pout. "Aw, c'mon, Beautiful. Save me a dance, at least."

"It's sort of hard to dance when you're the one singing," she pointed out between giggles.

We chatted for a few more minutes, and I have to say Ally Dawson can be very funny and interesting when she wants. _Dallas is a pretty lucky guy,_ I thought enviously. Then it hit me: I was Austin Moon. I could have any girl I wanted.

Even Allyson Marie Dawson.

So I flipped my hair back again and gave Ally my most winning, heart-melting smile. I raked my fingers through my blonde locks and penetrated her with my smoldering gaze.

Or…so I thought.

Ally turned and started chatting with Dez, and I suddenly felt someone yank on my shirt and pull me away from Ally and Dez. I whirled around, expecting Dallas, but it was Trish.

She looked angrier than I'd ever seen her. She looked even madder than the time Dez called her cold and soulless. And of course, all of her pent-up anger was pointed directly at yours truly.

"You stay away from Ally, Moon!" she yelled. "She isn't one of those California or New York chicks you can just pluck off the streets and mess around with. She's a special girl, and I won't let you hurt her!"

My eyes widened in amazement. "What?"

"Don't give me crap, Moon. I saw how you were gazing at her. You had the same look when you first saw Cassidy. I'm not an idiot. Besides, Ally is special and I'd really like to be friends with her. The only reason I haven't attempted to make friends that are girls is because I knew you'd treat them like they're just trash. But I _won't _let you do that to Ally, got it?"

I was dumbstruck. All I could do was nod dumbly.

"Besides," Trish growled, "this is the first girl Dallas has actually taken an interest in. You know how he usually is—ignoring any girl nearby and claiming he doesn't need a girlfriend. I think Ally would be good for Dallas."

That's when my temper flared. "You're wrong, Trish!" I yelled, balling up my hands. "You don't understand anything! I would never do that to her. _Never_. She is special and she deserves someone amazing to treat her like a princess. Ally is so awesome and I'd _never_ hurt her. Not for anything." I glared at her. "And Dallas and Ally would _not_ look good together."

I stormed off, not caring about the spluttering Trish I left behind. I meant every word of what I said, and I'd rather die than hurt Alls.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's POV**

I grinned at Dallas and answered his question. "Sure, let's go sit down. I can't wait to see the Rockstar perform."

Dallas smiled and looped my arm through his. "I told you that you look really amazing, didn't I?"

"Only about a million times. Not that I mind," I answered dreamily. Dallas was so perfect. He was so adorable and sweet, plus totally understanding and kind. I was head-over-heels.

We took our seats in the front and prepared ourselves by settling comfortably in the cushy seats. Dallas casually draped his arm over the back of my chair and I squealed inwardly. I glanced around, looking for Trish and/or Dez, but neither was in sight.

"Where do you think Trish and Dez are?" I asked Dallas worriedly. "They'll miss the show if they don't hurry."

"Don't worry, Ally," he told me comfortingly. "They've seen dozens of Austin's concerts."

"So why are you watching, then?" I asked.

His eyes lingered on mine. "This is my first one with you."

Tingles immediately shot up my arms. I loved the way he said "first one", as if this was only the first in many, many more dates and concerts to come. I surprised myself by maintaining his steady gaze, and then I felt him and myself leaning closer—

"WHAT'S UP, MIAMI?"

I nearly toppled out of the chair and swung my head to the stage, where a pink-faced Austin was grinning and waving at the crowd. He winked at a row of wild girls in the front, and their squeals drowned out any screaming I could hear. My eardrums were ringing.

"Is this normal?" I shouted at Dallas over the noise.

He was grinning like mad. "Actually, this is pretty quiet compared to some! Like the time—" the rest of his words were swallowed up in the roar of the crowd.

I signaled to him to show I couldn't hear him, and then turned my attention to Austin.

"This is a special concert, folks," he was saying. "I hope you enjoy it, because tonight I'm inspired by a great friend of mine." He turned and smiled right at me. "This is for you, Alls!"

I cheered loudly, and I heard Dallas cheering next to me. I turned toward him; glad he wasn't acting all crazy jealous or anything. "This is awesome!"

"Yeah!" he agreed. "That's Austin's way of telling me he likes that I'm finally dating someone!" he blushed. "I mean—"

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "I'll be your girlfriend, Dallas."

His face broke into an expression so happy I felt a smile forming just by his looking at his face.

We hugged just as Austin started singing, _"Don't be afraid, sneak out, have some fun…"_

I winced. Austin was great at singing, but his songs were awful and off-key. The lyrics just didn't flow together. I started wondering what it would sound like if he were singing one of _my_ songs. It actually might sound good…

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Austin's POV**

I kept an eye on Ally the whole concert. I couldn't risk her and Dallas getting that cozy again. My heart had stopped when I'd peeked out of the curtain and seen them leaning closer. So I'd grabbed a microphone and blasted a hello to Miami.

Ally squealed and danced (rather badly, I must admit) the whole concert. I saw Dallas's fingers lace through hers halfway through, but there was nothing I could do about it.

When I finally sang my last song and said my farewells to Miami, I immediately charged backstage to find Ally. I wanted to know what she thought.

She and Dallas took their sweet time getting backstage, and I was fidgeting impatiently. I immediately pounced on Alls. "So?! Did you like—"

"Whoa, wait, Austin," Dallas said laughingly. "We still got to go onstage."

Ally's face immediately paled. "Out—on there?" she squeaked. "Where the…fans are?"

Dallas looked at her, puzzled. "Yeah, so they can introduce the workers and their dates."

Ally swayed slightly. "I can't," she whispered, right before collapsing.

Startled, Dallas jerked away, but I quickly placed my arms underneath Ally and supported her thin body. "Ally! Alls, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No," her voice was faint. "I just have awful stage fright."

"You can do this, Alls," I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver. Suddenly emboldened, I kissed her cheek. "You can do anything. You're awesome."

Although Dallas stiffened when I kissed her, he kept his smile and nodded. "Come on, Ally. You don't have to do anything. Just walk on with me and walk off. That's all there is to it."

"I can do this," she whispered to herself. "It's just walking." She picked herself out of my arms and steadied herself on the ground. "Let's go."

Dallas smiled and squeezed her hands gently as his name was called. He looped his arm through Ally's and they walked out onto the stage, with Ally practically hiding behind Dallas and hanging her head.

They made it back without incident and I grinned proudly at Alls. "You did it! See, it's not so bad."

"I did do it, didn't I?" she said, a smile finally peeking through on her face.

"Yes, you did," Dallas said fondly, pecking her cheek while I pretended not to notice. "C'mon. Let me take you—"

"Dallas! Dallas, where are you? Dallas!" I faintly heard Trish's annoyed voice. "You haven't finished the TV interview yet!"

"Oh crap! Crap, I completely forgot. Ally, I might have to drive you home late, I'm so sorry."

"Go home…late?" Ally asked slowly, and for a split second I thought I saw…fear? On her face?

"Don't worry, Dal," I jumped in. "I can take Alls home for you. She won't have to be late."

Dallas hesitated. He looked at Ally. "Are you sure, Ally? Is this okay with you? Can Austin take you home? If you don't like it, then you don't—"

Ally laughed and waved it off. "Of course it's fine. Let me just grab my purse." She walked off toward the chairs.

Dallas waved and then turned to me, his eyes stony. "Look, Austin. I really do appreciate your help. But so help me, if I hear from Ally you tried any of—of—" Dallas struggled to say it, but I knew what he meant. "Of that…stuff…on her, then I will kill you. Got it?"

"Fine, geez. I get it," I said, annoyed.

Dallas relaxed. "Thank you."

"I got it!" Ally called gleefully as she bounded up the steps toward us. She beamed at me. "Let's roll, Rockstar."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's POV**

Austin was very quiet while he drove me home. Don't ask how we got past the paparazzi; I'm not sure myself.

I swear Austin's a miracle worker.

We stopped in front of Uncle's home, and Austin followed me up to the front door. I wasn't too worried; because we were early enough that Uncle probably wasn't home yet.

I turned and hugged Austin. "Thank you so much for taking me home," I whispered as I squeezed him. "I know Dallas was busy, so he must appreciate you taking me home."

"Yeah. It wasn't any problem," Austin whispered somewhat breathlessly, squeezing me back.

For just a few moments, we stood there hugging each other tightly. It was almost like he was afraid to let go. I just held on tight, because meeting Austin, Dallas, and going to the concert, plus making new friends like Trish and Dez…it had been the best thing in my life for the past twelve years.

Finally, I reluctantly pulled away and Austin did the same. "So, I guess this is goodbye? You guys are leaving tomorrow, right?"

"Early tomorrow morning so we can make it to Boston on time," he agreed slowly. I felt my shoulders droop.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," I whispered.

I felt soft, warm fingers below my chin as Austin hooked them under it and lifted my face. "I will see you again, Ally Dawson," he whispered fiercely. "I promise."

We stood there in the moonlight, staring at one another. Neither was sure what quite to say. Finally I whispered,

"I'll hold you to that promise, Rockstar."

He grinned and let go. "See you soon, Alls."

"See you soon, Austin Moon."

"Hey, that rhymed!"

I groaned. "You are such a dork."

"Aw, you know you love me," he replied jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Don't be such a downer, Ally."

I smirked and used his own words. "Aw, you know you love me."

I turned and walked through the door with a wave goodbye, and as the door slammed shut I could've sworn I heard a quiet voice whisper, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Well, there's the second chapter. I snuck onto the computer to give you guys this. Hope you enjoy.**

**Please review. It makes me update faster.**

**Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, people. This is the chapter when things start to get scary and Ally starts to be in danger. Can Austin save her? Oh, suspense! Read to find out!**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))**

**Austin's POV**

I sat on my bed, staring at the blackness of my ceiling. I couldn't get a certain brunette out of my head.

My eyes roved over to the clock. 2:14. This night was going to last forever.

Suddenly, my phone rang, jangling my thoughts and startling me. I reached over and grabbed it, checking the caller ID.

It was Ally!

I fumbled for my green button and finally managed to press it. I choked out a "Hello?"

"Austin?" I immediately sat up. Ally sounded scared. "That's you, right?"

"Yeah, Alls, it's me," I replied, my brow furrowing. "What's wrong?"

"Everything. You've got to save me," she whispered, sounding terrified. Then she began her story.

—_Flashback—_

_**Ally's POV**_

"_Uncle? Are you home?" I called anxiously into the living room. I received no answer and my shoulders were just relaxing when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind._

"_Tell me, Allyson, that blonde boy out there, was he a friend of yours?" Uncle breathed in my ear, smelling of alcohol._

"_Yes," I squeaked out. "He—he took me to a party. You said I could go."_

_He chuckled darkly. "I don't care that you went to a party, Allyson," he muttered. "I do care that you went to a party with the famous Austin Moon."_

_My blood turned to ice. How could I have been so stupid?_

"_You must be pretty important to him," Uncle mused, still grasping me tightly. "Judging by the look on his face when he hugged you. And he took you to his party…or concert, probably."_

_I shook slightly. "No, I'm nothing to—"_

"_Shut up!" he barked. "You are important to him, I can tell. And who knows how much the rich Austin Moon will pay to get his little girlfriend back?"_

_I stared at him in horror. "You wouldn't…hold me hostage? Demand money for my freedom?"_

_He grinned, revealing revolting yellowed teeth. "I think both you and I know I would."_

"_No!" I screamed, kicking and struggling as he lifted me off the ground. "No! I won't let you use me against him!"_

"_You don't have any choice, Allyson," he growled as he threw me into my room. "Don't try anything, girl. I'm watching you like a hawk."_

_I pounded my fists against the door until they were numb. Then I slumped against it and started to cry. How could I have let this happen?_

_Then my gaze fell to my purse, and my eyes snapped open. My phone!_

_Uncle didn't know I even owned a phone. I bought it a couple of years ago on whim, just in case. Now I'm really glad I did._

_I flipped to my contacts and scrolled until I came to the name of the only person who could help. No one else knew where I lived. He was my only hope._

_Shakily I pressed the call button. After a few rings, I heard Austin's groggy voice. "Hello?" _

—_End Flashback—_

**Austin's POV**

I stared ahead of me in disbelief at the story Ally had just told me. "Your uncle locked you in your room for money?" I asked. "Ally, who are you?"

"Um, Ally Dawson, like I—"

"No," I interrupted her. "I mean, who _are_ you? As in, who are your parents? What is your past? How did you come to live with someone like that? _Who are you, Ally?"_

Silence.

"Ally?"

"I'm sorry, Austin. I shouldn't have called you." Ally sounded both terrified and defeated. "This is exactly why I shouldn't make friends. I'll just get them hurt."

"Ally, what—?"

"I can't get you involved in my family's secrets, Austin," she whispered. "I can't let you get hurt. Goodbye, Rockstar."

"No! Ally, don't—!"

_Click._ Ally was gone. I had lost her.

"I won't let you do this alone, Ally," I muttered angrily, rising from my bed and getting dressed. "You will be free. You don't have to suffer anymore, Alls. You're _not_ alone. Not anymore."

With that, I ran a hand through my tangled blonde locks and grabbed my keys as I hurried away.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's POV**

I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have made friends. How could I not expect Austin would have questions? Of course he would, like any sane person.

And now I had put him in danger.

I buried my head in my hands and willed myself not to cry. _Don't cry,_ I thought. _Uncle will hear and punish you._

Then I heard a strange noise.

_Tap-tap-tap._

What the…?

_Tap-tap-tap._

I got up and walked to the window. I stared out in alarm and surprise. Austin stood there with three pebbles in his hand, throwing them at my window.

He threw another.

_Tap-tap-tap._

I quietly opened the window. "Austin?" I called out as quietly as possible.

"Ally?" he called up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I hissed. "But you shouldn't be here! What will Uncle think?"

"I don't care," he hissed back. "I'm not leaving without you."

"But where would I go?" I called in defeat. "I have nowhere else. Uncle is my family."

Austin seemed to be thinking it over. Finally his face lit up and he called, "You can come with us! You can travel with Team Austin! You can be a part of my—I mean, our family. Don't you want to be with Dallas, anyway?"

I hesitated. "It's a nice thought, but—"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, Alls," he interrupted sharply. "I'm not leaving you in the hands of that maniac."

I sighed in defeat. "Well…"

"Please, Ally," he called, suddenly looking serious and sad. "I want you with us. You're awesome, you know that? You've made Miami so much fun to be at. I want you with me."

"Okay," I said, suddenly determined. "Just give me a moment."

I got out my biggest suitcase and stuffed all my clothes and things into it. I put all my personal items, including a picture of my parents and my songbook/diary in it. I even stuffed my favorite pillow in and basically stripped my room.

When I had gotten it zipped tightly, I dropped it out the window and heard Austin's low grunt as he caught it. "I'll go put this in the car, then," I heard him mutter as he walked off.

I stuck one foot out the window cautiously. Then I stuck my other leg through and swung myself over the sill. Then my arms were just supporting me. I heard Austin move into place below me.

That's when Uncle burst inside.

I froze in terror. The moment seemed to freeze itself, and for a split second I dangled there as Uncle stared at me in horror.

Then Uncle's face twisted in bloodcurdling fury and lunged. At the same moment, I let go and dropped two stories into Austin's waiting arms without thinking twice.

"Hurry!" I screamed, and it wasn't until we were moving did I register Austin was carrying me to the car. He dropped me into the shotgun seat and bolted for the driver's side.

I could see Uncle running out of the house at top speed as Austin dropped in. "We'll never make it," I said despairingly.

"Watch us," Austin muttered grimly as he started the car and loudly peeled out of the drive, with me screaming in the passenger's seat.

We managed to pull out and take off, but not before I heard Uncle's parting words, "I'll follow you, you hear me?! I'll never give up! Mark my words, Allyson, someday I'll catch you, and you'll be mine again!"

I shivered and slumped into my seat, defeated and tired. I fell asleep in the car before we even reached the trailer.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Austin's POV**

I kept glancing occasionally at Ally as she slept fitfully. I was so worried about her. She knew as well as I did that her uncle would never stop hunting her. Ally was his source of money, and he knew it. Besides, her uncle was right—he could make a payload from me for Ally's freedom.

But her uncle would have to take her from me. That was never going to happen.

"I promise I won't let him hurt you anymore, Ally," I told her sleeping form.

She shifted in her sleep and mumbled something I couldn't understand. I smiled as her mouth opened and she made a slight snoring sound. She was so adorable.

We pulled in to the trailer's drive and my heart nearly stopped as I noticed Trish in her leopard-print pajamas and hair curlers waiting at the door with her arms crossed. Dez stood next to her in his striped and polka-dotted pajamas and his fluffy nightcap.

My face felt hot as I scooped Ally into my arms and carried her toward the door. "Excuse me."

"Where were you?" Trish asked casually, but I could tell a blowup was coming.

"It's not what you think!" I blurted. "She was in trouble, and she called me, and then I had to go rescue her from her crazy maniac uncle, and—"

Trish held her hands up. "Don't flip out, Austin! Here, bring her in here. Poor Ally, what's wrong with her? Is she hurt? If you did—"

"I didn't hurt her!" I cried as I set Ally on the couch. "I would never hurt her! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Trish relaxed slightly. "Sorry."

Dez stared at Ally, deep in thought. "Why does she have scratches on her arms and a bump on her head?"

"What?" I screeched, racing over to the couch and dropping beside her. I examined her arms, and Dez was right—there were ugly little scratches going from her elbow to wrist. She also had a purplish bruise starting on the left side of her upper forehead.

"She must've scratched her arms on the windowsill when she dropped," I muttered. "And hit her head on the sill as she fell."

"WHAT?" Trish demanded. "Sit and explain right now, Moon! I'll get her some bandages."

So while Trish busily wiped off Ally's scratches and applied Band-Aids, I told them about the phone call, the mysterious conversation, going to Ally's house, convincing her to stay with us, rescuing her, and escaping from the maniac uncle.

Trish's mouth hung open as she dabbed ointment on Ally's bruise. "I had no idea. Poor Ally. If I'd known, I would've kidnapped her trying to get her away from that idiot."

"Yeah. Good job getting her away, though, Austin," Dez said, giving me a smile.

"Well, yeah," Trish mumbled unwillingly. "Look, Moon, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions. You did well. I still don't like you, but maybe, possibly, you're not as completely awful and non-moral as I originally thought."

My eyebrows waggled. "Was that an apology? From Trish?" I exchanged cocky grins with Dez.

Trish's face flushed. "Don't push me, Moon. It's way too late at night." She sighed and glanced at Ally. "You guys do realize that her uncle won't stop until he has her back, right?"

I immediately sobered. "You're right. He's completely insane and money-crazed. He'll kill people just to get Ally back. Her uncle knows how valuable Ally is. He's right—I would pay everything I own just to see her safe."

Dez's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why?" he repeated. "Why is she, Ally Dawson, so special? So valuable?"

I felt my face heat up, but I couldn't tell them I kind of maybe sort of a teensy bit liked Ally. For one, Trish had forbidden it. Also, Dallas would kill me. And I had a girlfriend Cassidy…not that it bugged me, but Cassidy would kill—literally, I'm not joking—Ally if she knew. She's very clingy.

"Um, she's one of the few people who's genuinely nice to me and likes me as I am, like Dez," I invented. "She's a really good friend and I couldn't bear to let her get hurt."

Perfect. They both looked like they believed me. I just hoped I could convince Dallas. Plus, that really was a reason—one of the reasons I had an itty-bitty bit of a crush on her.

"So, where will she sleep?" Trish asked doubtfully.

"Well, I suppose she could—"

"MOON!"

"What? I was just going to say she could use the guest bedroom. Geez, don't have a heart attack every time I start something about beds…"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**DUN DUN DUN! Will Austin keep Ally safe from her uncle? What will Cassidy say when she finds out Ally's staying with Austin? What will Dallas think?**

**Read on to find out!**

**Listen, guys, I thank you all for the favorites, reviews, and follows. But I'm getting a TON of follows and nowhere near that much reviews. I really do enjoy your input and I'm begging you, if you favorite or follow, please review!**

**Thanks you guys! You already know I don't own anything!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Bye now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ally's POV**

I shifted in my sleep and burrowed against the soft pillow my head was resting on. I smiled sleepily. This bed was so comfy, and the mattress I swear was a cloud.

Wait.

I was in bed?

Oh no, I thought to myself, groaning. I'm still locked in my room. Uncle's still prowling. I fell asleep after the failed phone call last night and Austin coming and saving me was all just a dream.

Well, it had been a pretty good dream. But I needed to get up. I needed to get ready for work. Maybe Uncle will let me go to work, at least.

My eyes opened.

The first thing I registered was that this wasn't my room. The next was there was a huge, bulging suitcase at my bedside.

"Huh?" I thought aloud as my eyes scanned the room. I then registered that I must be in the trailer's guest bedroom. It was decently sized, and a drab gray with a twin-sized bed, a dresser, and a vanity mirror table, a bedside table, a bookshelf, and a small desk with a chair.

These pieces of furniture were bolted into the ground. Probably to keep them from shifting. The bookshelf had barriers at the end of the shelves to keep the books from falling out.

I pushed myself off the bed and picked up my suitcase. I was just unzipping it when there was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called.

I was expecting Austin, but Trish bustled in, beaming and carrying tons of supplies. She dumped them on my floor. "Okay, I picked a pretty apple red since it's your favorite color, and try to keep from putting things on top of flat surfaces since they'll fall while we're moving. You have all morning to decorate to your taste, and I'll keep the boys away and deliver your breakfast. So, get busy."

And then she was gone and the door closed. I grinned.

Three hours later, I'd eaten and Trish had whisked the plates away. I'd also redone my room wholly. It was now a cheery apple red with white music notes painted going up and down the walls. I'd put all my books in the bookshelf, personal necessities in the mirror vanity table, and my clothes in the dresser. We didn't have clothes closets because clothes fell too often. I'd also put my parents' picture and my songbook in my bedside table's drawer. Plus, all sorts of supplies in the desk. I'd painted my desk, bookshelf, vanity, and bedside table all white. I'd also done the paneling and windowsill of my one window white and hung white curtains. The floor was wooden, and we couldn't put down carpets in case we slipped on them while traveling.

Trish had delivered the black and red keyboard to my room, saying, "It's yours. Welcoming gift." She'd also helped me hook it to one wall in an empty space. It was hooked so it wouldn't fall while moving, but I could take it off the hooks if I wanted to take it somewhere.

It even had drawers, which I stuffed with sheet music and pens. I was happy with it. We even hooked a small black bench in front of the keyboard.

But the best was when Trish brought in a red matching bedspread and white sheets. Plus, it had tons of red pillows with white edgings. One pillow had a big block A on it and a couple others had different music notes on them.

I thanked Trish over and over for her help, but she just laughed. After we'd cleaned it up, I put my purse in my "me drawer" in the dresser and sat before the keyboard. I wished I could hang things on my walls, but they'd fall. So I'd painted the musical notes instead, going all around.

I got my songbook and flipped to where I'd left off on my latest song. I drew out a pen and marked a few things. Then I tested the chorus's notes on the keyboard. It sounded really good. I smiled.

I played the piano and worked on the song for about an hour when someone knocked. I quickly shut my book and called, "Come in!"

Trish walked in carrying something behind her back. "Hey, Ally," she said. "I told the boys to knock before entering your room, and I brought you something. Come on."

I followed her to the hallway and I noticed all the signs on the doors reading 'Austin's Room', 'Dallas's Room', 'Trish's Room', and 'Dez's Room'.

Trish drew out a sign that read 'Ally's Room' in big, loopy writing. The kind that was cute and loopy but not overdone so you could still read it.

The sign was red with white lettering and a songbook drawn in white in a corner, with white music notes dancing all around the red background. I squealed.

"Thank you, Trish, I love it!" I told her, and together we hung it perfectly straight on my white door.

"There's locks on your door and window, so be sure to lock them every night," Trish reminded me. "Just in case he comes."

My shoulders sagged. Austin must've told them all about my, er, family issues.

"Don't worry, Ally," Trish told me, patting my shoulder. "We'll help you through this. Your uncle won't bother you anymore."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much, Trish."

"Hey, what're friends for?" she joked, grinning.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Austin's POV**

I walked down the bedroom hallway and noted rather pleasingly that Ally's room was right across from mine. She had a cute red-and-white sign up on her door already. Definitely Trish's work.

I was about to knock when I heard sweet music drifting out of the room. I pushed the door open excitedly and stood in the doorway and watched Ally.

She sat in front of the black-and-red keyboard, playing notes and humming to herself. Every few moments, she'd stop and write something in a brown book I recognized as her precious book she carried with her everywhere.

"You write songs?!" I blurted out.

Ally squealed in surprise and nearly fell off of her bench. "Austin? Why didn't you knock?"

"You write songs?!" I demanded again.

"Whaaaaaaat? Me? Write songs? Psh, that's crazy. Why would old Ally D write songs?" she scoffed unconvincingly.

"Ally…" I started warningly.

Her head drooped. "Okay, I write songs. But I'll never perform them or anything, and I don't even know if they're even that good. But I love doing it. I used to do it with—" she broke off and reddened slightly.

"What?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "The point is, I'm too scared with stage fright to use them, so I'm embarrassed about it."

"Well, can I look at them?"

Ally gaped. "You're serious?"

I nodded. "Of course."

Ally wrote songs. Ally also loved music. Cupid might as well have pegged me with his sharpest arrow. I was a goner.

Ally brushed her curls back shyly. "Would you like to read this one? It's called 'Double Take'."

"Yes!" I squealed like a little girl and bounced over to take a seat next to her. I picked up the songbook, but Ally slapped it out of my hands, saying, "Don't touch my book!"

"Okay, fine," I grumbled jokingly.

She smiled and flipped the pages until she came to the passage she wanted. She handed me the book carefully. "Here. This is it."

I tested the notes, singing the chorus, "They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name, they want the girl, girl, girl with game, game, game, and when you look, look, look their way, way, way, you're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!"

Ally clapped. "The song is originally slower than that, though," she told me.

"I think it's more lively and happy sped up," I replied. "Besides, it's perfect that way."

She beamed at me. I grinned back. "You really think it's good? Nothing seems wrong?"

"It's amazing," I assured her. "I can't even write songs. All of mine are pretty crappy. I'm sure you've heard some of them before, like at my concert."

Ally stifled a giggle and tried to look neutral. "They're not, well, that bad…I've, erm, heard worse…"

"Nice try," I said, laughing. "Seriously, though, if I sang something like this at my concerts…whoa. People couldn't get enough of it. They'd love it. I wish I could write songs as well as you, or at least…" my voice trailed off. I was getting an idea. An amazingly awesome idea. Something Ally would love.

"Hey, Alls?"

"Yes?"

"What would you say if I asked you if I could play and sing one of your songs at my next concert? And what would you say if I asked you to be my songwriter?"

She gaped at me, completely dumbstruck. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," I assured her.

For a few moments she didn't answer, and I was getting antsy. Was she mad that I suggested it? Was something wrong?

Then she squealed and threw her arms around me. "That is so amazing! Me, write songs for Austin Moon to perform? That's been my dream; for a Rockstar to perform my songs! Wow!"

I hugged her back giddily; glad I made her so happy.

"Oh my gosh, I have so much to do!" Ally bolted out of my arms and scattered papers everywhere. "I need to finish these songs' choruses, I have to change the rhythm of 'Illusion', and I have to—"

"Ally, Ally! Calm down! It's okay; my next concert isn't for a couple of weeks. Just sit, it'll all be okay, trust me. Besides, you need to rest after yesterday's fiasco."

She slowed her breathing and smiled. "You're right. I should relax. After all, I—"

Ally was cut off by my ringtone going off. "Sorry," I told her, whipping out my iPhone.

I almost threw the phone away when I read the caller ID. Cassidy. Oh crap. I checked my phone and realized I had about seventeen texts from her.

"Look, I need to take this," I told Ally apologetically as I stepped out of her room. "I'll come by later and we can work on memorizing some songs."

"Awesome," she told me, smiling.

I gave her one more grin before stepping out of her room.

I clicked the green button and asked a bit lazily, "Hello?"

"AUSTY-BEAR!" Cassidy screamed. "Why didn't you tell me your concert was in Miami instead of Tallahassee?"

"Must've slipped my mind," I muttered angrily.

"Look, Austy-pookums," Cassidy said huffily. "I don't like it how you keep ignoring me! I haven't seen you for like, two weeks! Gasp! Are you cheating on me?!"

"Cassidy!" I finally blew up. "Look, I don't tell you where I'm going because I don't want you there! I don't even like you anymore! New York was supposed to be a one-time deal! And it's so creepy how you follow me everywhere I go!"

"So what are you saying?" she asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"I'm saying it's over," I stewed. "I am so sick of you, and I don't want to see you anymore."

Silence.

"Cassidy?"

"It's her, isn't it?"

"What? Who?"

"That brown-haired ugly girl, Abby Lawson or something. The one that was with Dallas at the concert."

My blood went cold. I'd forgotten all about that stupid TV broadcast they'd done.

"What? She's with Dallas—"

"SHUT UP!" Cassidy screamed. "I saw you in the background, Austy! I saw how you looked at her! You actually like that little—"

"Shut. Up." I said, my voice deadly.

"Or what? So I'm right then?"

"I said shut up! It's over, okay, Cassidy? I wasn't ever that into you! Deal with it! Don't you ever talk about Ally like that! She's beautiful, strong, brave, smart, and the most brilliant songwriter I've ever met!"

"Songwriter?" Cassidy screeched. "She's staying with you?! And she's your songwriter?!"

"Yes! Duh! She's brilliant! And she's just my friend, Cassidy! So I swear if you hurt her, I'll kill you."

"You let her stay with you and be your songwriter, but not me?" Cassidy spat. "You're going to regret letting that girl with you, Austy. I swear it!"

Then I heard a click and the line went dead. I stared at the phone, and then looked toward Ally's room. Great. Now there were two people on the hunt for Ally. And they both would never stop until they had her.

"I won't let them hurt you, Ally," I whispered, staring at her door. "I promise."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's POV**

I joyfully played my piano, humming to myself. I was so happy Austin offered for me to be his songwriter! This chance was so amazing! It was hard to believe that two days ago I would've never believed I would be here.

There was a knock at my door, and I slammed my book shut, calling, "Come in!"

I was all set for shaggy-haired, grinning Austin to come through the door, but Dallas stood there instead. My smile faltered for just a millisecond, then I grinned happily at him.

"Hey, Dallas!" I chirped.

"Hi, Ally-cat," he said, his voice sounding strange. "So I heard all about the crazy stuff that happened last night."

"Yeah," I said, my tone dropping a bit. "It was pretty scary. I'm so ashamed of my uncle. Anyway, I'm here safe, thanks to Austin."

"Yeah. Austin," Dallas said. "Listen, Ally, I need to talk to you about him."

My brow furrowed. "What about Austin?"

"He's, well, there's no nice way of putting this, but…he's a womanizer. He…you know…picks girls up then leaves them brokenhearted."

I stared blankly at him. "And?"

Dallas took a deep breath. "I'm just scared he's going to try something with you. He swore he wouldn't, but he's hit on every girl we've met except Trish."

"So?"

"So I don't want you to fall into the same trap the other girls did. I really like you, and I don't want to see you hurt."

I smiled. This was so sweet of him. It must've taken a lot of guts to approach me about this.

I lifted my hand and placed it on his face. "You don't have to worry about a thing, Dallas. Austin hasn't tried anything, and he's been nothing but amazing to me this whole time. He's a good friend. But…well…I really like you, too." I blushed madly.

Dallas placed his hand on mine. "Promise you'll tell me if he does anything?"

"I promise," I responded.

He smiled happily and I allowed my hand to drop. I patted the bench. "Want to play piano?"

"No thanks, I'm not really into music. Fashion design is more my thing." He told me. "Thanks anyway. Hey, want to go to dinner tonight?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome. I'll meet you here at seven." He bent and kissed my cheek. Then he was gone.

Once it was safe, I grabbed a pillow and squealed into it loudly. That's how Austin found me when he walked in—lying on my bed squealing madly into a fluffy pillow.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ah yes. Dallas is being sweet; Cassidy's being a selfish jerk. By the way, what Dallas said is 100% true. Austin's got a kind of a bad boy rep going for him.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah.**

**For those of you that want Auslly, don't worry! It's coming! But I need to do a LOT more typing first. Unfortunately, break is drawing to a close and I'm catching up on myself. Plus basketball is taking up a TON of my time. **

**But bear with me! I will finish this!**

**Review, please? For Dougie the Dolphin?**

**Bye now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV**

I blinked. I wasn't sure quite what to say. Then I had to restrain myself from laughing like a maniac. Ally looked so adorable like that. I wondered why she was so excited.

"Um, Alls?"

"AHHH!" Ally fell off of the bed with a _thud_. She scrambled to sit up, her curls awry and her face bright red.

I was concerned for a moment when she fell, but when she sat up I burst into hysterical laughter. She just looked so ridiculous sprawled out on the floor, frantically trying to readjust her hair.

"Austin!" she sounded mad. "What are you doing in my room without knocking first?"

I just laughed harder.

"What's so funny? Me squealing into a pillow? Well, I'll have you know that is _not_ what I was doing. For your information, I was—I was—testing the pillow to make sure it was soundproof!"

"It isn't," I managed through my chuckles. Eventually Ally's stern glare softened and she started to smile.

"Okay, so it's funny," she admitted, giggling slightly. "Just don't tell anyone, alright? Especially not Dallas."

My laughter stopped instantaneously. "Why? Was he the reason you were doing that, anyway?"

"Yeah," she replied, beaming happily. I did my best to grin back, but I knew I was failing epically.

"Austin?" Ally asked, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yes. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I couldn't be better. I'm on top of the world, that's what I'm on," I started rambling. Maybe Ally's having that effect on me. I'm Austin Moon. I never ramble.

She just smiled, apparently believing me. "Cool. Let's get started on 'Not A Love Song', okay?"

"Interesting song," I told her, reading the chorus. "What inspired you to write this?"

"Don't touch my book," she mumbled distractedly as she shuffled through papers. "I got the idea from my—" she broke off.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said, avoiding my eyes.

"Ally," I said in my best Trish impersonation, "tell me where you got the inspiration for this song. You are my songwriter, and we tell each other everything about the songs."

"Okay," Ally muttered. "I got the idea from my dad."

"Your…dad?" I asked, not sure if I'd heard correctly.

"Yes," Ally replied. "He once told me when I was really little that any boy friends I made would just be my friend. He told me they'd be nothing more. Of course he was just joking, and I didn't even know what he meant at the time. But his words always stuck with me, and a few years ago that song was born."

"It's really good," I said truthfully. "It's really accurate for a guy and girl that are just friends."

"Thanks," she said softly with a slight smile.

I turned to the piano and started singing, _"I love the things you do it's how you do the things you love, but it's not a love song, yeah, not a love song."_

I suddenly stopped myself as a horrible thought occurred to me. What if this was how Ally thought of me? Just a friend?

Ally's voice began to register in my head. "Austin? Why'd you stop? Is there something wrong?"

"No," I managed. "No, everything's fine. Just let me see the list of songs you have."

"Sure…?" she replied uncertainly, handing me a paper with a long list on it.

I scanned it frantically until my eyes landed on a song called 'Heartbeat'. "How about this one?"

Ally blushed. "I don't know…I don't think it's a song you'd really like to sing…"

"What's it about?" I demanded.

Ally hung her head. "A few years ago, I had this huge crush on this guy named Elliot. Every time I passed him, my heart would speed up frantically. So I wrote this song."

I couldn't help the jealousy that flared up inside me. "So what happened with Elliot?"

"He got a girlfriend named Brooke, and he fell madly in love with her," Ally replied quietly. "He never even knew my name. I never even got to speak to him. He ran off with Brooke—they're two years older—and they got married, I heard. I never saw him again."

"Oh," I said, for once at a loss for words. "I'm sorry, Alls."

"Don't be," she said shortly. "It's in the past. I can't dwell on it. But I haven't even peeked at this song since then."

"Well, let's see," I told her encouragingly. I flipped the page and started singing. _"You can get my heartbeat, beat, beat, beating like, that. You know you got my heart beat, beat, beating like ay-ay! Ay-ay!"_

She smiled. "You sound great."

It was obvious she was lost in sad memories. I smiled apologetically and flipped the page. "You're right, I'm sorry, Alls. I shouldn't be singing that if you don't like it."

"No!" she cried, and then caught herself. "I mean…I like it when you sing it. It sounds…nice."

She sounded almost surprised, but I took it as a good sign. "Great! I'll sing it at my next concert, then!"

Ally smiled, but her haunted eyes gave me a peek into a forbidden, awful world lurking beneath the surface of her happy façade. "That's great."

I frowned slightly. That Elliot kid never even knew what he'd had. Ally was so amazing, and Elliot didn't even know. Plus, Ally was okay with me singing her love song! Bonus!

"Austin!" Dez's voice drifted through Ally's door. "Uh, Trish is looking for you, and she's, um…not happy. Something about you being late for a TV interview."

"Oh, crap," I muttered. "I completely forgot. I was supposed to be on The Helen Show today."

Ally giggled lightly and playfully shoved me off her bench. "No more singing for you until you fulfill your obligations as a Rockstar."

I pretended to glare. "You're mean, Alls."

She just laughed.

I smiled and got up. "You're right, though. I need to go." I walked over to her door and waved. "See you, Alls."

"Go get 'em, Rockstar," she smiled, waving.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**This chapter was a little shorter than usual. Sorry, guys.**

**Listen, my updates are going to become less frequent from now on. Since the holiday season is coming up, and finals are getting closer, and I've got a basketball tournament all next week, I won't be able to write as much. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything besides the plot.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great!(:**

**Please review! For Trish's next job interview! (Heh…rhyme.)**

**Bye now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ally's POV**

I stood before my mirror, wondering what I should wear to the date tonight. Dallas never mentioned what kind of restaurant we were going to, so I decided something formal but also casual enough to pass off in McDonald's.

Frowning at my reflection, I decided it didn't look…well, like something I would wear. It just wasn't my taste.

Then my eyes fell to a sparkly purple dress with a black leather jacket that went with it. My eyes widened in delight. It was perfect!

After quickly changing and curling my hair, I was putting the finishing touches on my makeup when someone knocked.

Excitedly, I jumped up from my seat and practically bounced over to the door. I threw it open, saying, "I'm ready, Dallas. Where are we—"

I was cut off when I realized it wasn't Dallas standing at the door; it was Austin and Dez.

"Oh! Um, hey, guys. What's up?" I asked uncertainly, that age-old Ally D shyness creeping back.

"Hey, Alls. We wanted to talk to you," Austin replied smoothly. "It's about your date."

"Dallas?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah," said Dez. For once, he wasn't in a joking mood and he wasn't doing random things. He was dead serious, completely focused on me.

"What—what about Dallas?" I wondered as they came in and shut the door.

"Maybe you should sit, Alls," Austin suggested gently. "There's something you should know about Dallas before you go out with him."

I sat on my piano bench while the two boys sat on my bed. "Okay. What about him?"

Austin took a deep breath. "It happened almost five years ago…"

_Flashback_

_ "Hey, Jessica!" Dallas happily greeted his girlfriend of about a year. "So, are you looking forward to the game?"_

_ "You bet, Dal," Jessica replied, beaming. She was a very beautiful girl with long curly red locks and emerald green eyes. Her freckles danced when she smiled and her smile could bring warmth and light to any room._

_ "Yeah, well I know basketball's your favorite," Dallas laughed lightly, kissing Jessica's temple. "But first, come in and say hi. The others want to see you."_

_ "Hey, Jess!" Trish called from the other side of the room, where she was busily fishing Dez out of the fridge. "You and Dallas going to the game tonight?"_

_ "Of course," Jessica replied cheerily. "We even got front row tickets. Dallas is the best." She beamed at her boyfriend._

_ "Sup, Jessica," Austin called from where he was tuning his guitar. "Long time, no see."_

_ "Yes, well, you've been busy. So have I," Jessica replied. Her voice was light, but there was an undercurrent of irritation below it. Austin and Jessica had never really gotten along._

_ "We'd better get going, Jessica. We're going to be late if we don't go now," Dallas reminded her, checking his watch._

_ "Right," Jessica agreed, grabbing her jacket. "See you, Trish. Bye Dez." She paused. "Austin."_

_ "Goodbye, Jessica," Austin called indifferently without a second glance._

_ Dallas and Jessica walked to the car, chatting about meaningless little tidbits. Dallas's eyes followed her lovingly, and from any bystander's point of view, they could instantly tell he loved her a great deal._

_ Dallas was planning to tell her that he loved her tonight._

_ As they pulled out of the drive, Dallas kept glancing worriedly at Jessica as she prattled on and on. He wondered if he should tell her. He wondered if she felt the same way._

_ "Hey, Jessica?" he said quietly, not looking at her. He was going to do it now, before he chickened out._

_ "Yeah, Dallas?"_

_ His hand found hers and they curled around each other's. Their hands felt so natural together. They fit so perfectly._

_ He breathed deeply as he stopped at a red light. "I need to tell you something important."_

_ Jessica's voice dropped to a more serious tone. "What did you want to tell me, Dallas?"_

_ Dallas took another calming breath. "Jessica, I—"_

_ "Dal, look out!" her terrified scream cut him off._

_ Dallas's head swiveled to see a red truck come careening out of control. He started forward, but saw they were cut off by traffic. He stopped, looking from side to side desperately, trying to find a way out—_

_ "Dallas!"_

_ Her terrified voice was the last thing he heard before a massive crunch, a shake, then blackness._

_End Flashback_

"Jessica died on impact," Austin finished up quietly. "Dallas was taken by ambulance to the hospital and barely survived. He was in a coma for several days."

"When he woke up, the first thing he asked for was Jessica," Dez remembered, his eyes far away. "And none of us could tell him. We just couldn't. But Trish felt like she owed it to him. So she told him."

"He denied it, then got angry, then went into a depression," Austin sighed. "Finally, he swore he'd never even look at another girl again. He swore he'd never love again." He looked at me gravely. "He changed that day, Ally. Dallas is different than he used to be. But Dez and I thought you deserved to know before you left on your first date."

I was silent for a few moments. Then I said softly, "Poor Dallas. I can't imagine what he felt like after that."

"He blamed himself, of course," Austin sighed. "We couldn't convince him it was the drunk driver's fault, not his."

"Thank you for telling me," I told them, feeling a bit sad. "But you guys better get going. Dallas will be here in a minute."

"Right," Dez said, standing. "See you, Ally." He left.

Austin seemed to go more slowly. He kept taking his time leaving my room. Finally he just turned around and hugged me tight. I was a bit surprised, but I hugged him back just as tightly.

"Stay safe, Ally," he mumbled into my hair. "Don't let anything happen to you."

"I'll do my best," I smiled, touched by his concern.

We stayed like that for a little while longer. Finally I pulled away. "Bye, Rockstar. See you later."

"Bye, Alls," he whispered, brushing hair out of my eyes. Then he was gone.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Austin's POV**

I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I kept going back and thinking about that awful night with Jessica. I'd never really gotten along with her all that well, but at her funeral I admit I sobbed worse than Trish.

"Just hope the same thing doesn't happen to Ally," I muttered to myself. "That will never happen. She'll never get hurt."

Ally. I allowed my mind to wander. She was like the perfect girl, the girl I'd always dreamed of my entire life. She was everything I'd ever wanted from the female species. She was just so flawless. Was it possible for a single person to be so perfect?

Just then, my iPhone jangled, tearing me out of my thoughts. I had changed the ringtone recently to a recording of me singing one of Ally's songs. _"A billion hits is what I'll get."_

I smiled at the sound of my recording self and picked up the phone. It was Dallas. I frowned. Wasn't he and Ally on a date? The thought made my stomach churn.

"Hello?"

"Austin?" Dallas sounded quiet and terrified.

My brow furrowed. "Yeah, it's me. What's up?"

"Ally," Dallas whispered. "She's in trouble. You've got to help me save her. Before it's too late."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Oh, no! Ally's in trouble! Austin to the rescue!**

**Sorry I haven't been updating, and that this chapter's kind of short. I've had a basketball tournament all this week and it's been crazy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

**Is anyone else pumped about the Austin&Jessie&Ally premiere coming up next Friday? Eep! I can't wait! It looks amazing, and AUSLLY! I hope Luke hits on Ally, and a certain blonde gets jealous…wink wink. I love making Austin jealous. Can't you tell?**

Well, I need reviews. Seriously, guys, just a quick one will do. It only takes a minute. And thanks for all the reviews so far!

**Be sure to check out my other Auslly stories!**

**Bye now. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ally's POV**

I opened my eyes groggily. The last thing I remember was getting hit on the head with something hard. What happened?

My eyes took in my surroundings. I was in a dark little room with one door in a corner. My arms were tied and my mouth gagged. I could hardly breathe.

Where was Dallas? Was he okay? I searched the bare room frantically, but Dallas was nowhere in sight. My throat closed in terror. Was he okay?

I shifted slightly so I was sitting upright. Then I heard voices down the hall.

"You're sure? Great. Have the helicopter here by tomorrow, Daddy. I need to get the stupid girl out of here before Austy finds out."

It was a snide, nasal voice. I was sure it was a girl not much older than me. I was trying to think of the possibilities. Who could it be?

Then the door flew open and a blonde girl with a fake tan and an ugly look on her face walked in. She was snapping her iPhone angrily back into her pocket. She glared at me.

"So Abby Lawson finally wakes up," she smirked. "How are you feeling?"

"Who are you?" I demanded. "Where's Dallas? Why am I here? What's going on?"

"I'm Cassidy," she replied haughtily. "I'm sure Austy has spoken of me."

"Cassidy?" I asked, confused. "He's never mentioned a Cassidy. Are you related to him?"

Her face twisted so she looked downright evil. "I'm Austy's girlfriend, dodo."

"Oh," I said, even more confused. But what confused me the most was the wrench in my gut when she said she was Austin's girlfriend. I shouldn't care this much.

But…I do.

She sneered at me. "I don't know where your Dallas is. I couldn't bother with him. After all, my Austy-pie needs his fashion designer."

"Then why did you take me?" I asked. "I'm his songwriter. He'll need me."

"Shut up," she growled. "He doesn't need you or like you when he's got me."

"Okay," I said slowly. "So what exactly are you planning to do to me?"

Cassidy's face twisted into a large smirk. "You'll see."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Austin's POV**

I flew toward Dallas. He stood in front of a Ruby Tuesdays, looking pale.

"What—what happened?" I panted as I reached him.

"I'm not sure," he said nervously. "We were walking up to the restaurant, and I felt something hit my head and I heard Ally scream. Then when I woke up, the manager of this place was asking me if I was okay. I got up and looked for Ally, but she was gone."

I slowed my breathing. I was panicking. "Okay. So we just need to find—"

My iPhone rang.

Berating myself for taking it with me, I whipped it out without even checking the ID. "Hello?" I answered sharply.

"Hey, Austy-cakes," an all-too-familiar voice purred.

"Cassidy, leave me alone!" I yelled. I was about to hang up when she said smoothly, "I know where Abby is."

Immediately I was clutching the phone desperately. "What? You—you have Ally?"

"I do, Austy," she chuckled. "She's fine…for now. But that will definitely change if you don't agree to my terms."

"What terms?" I growled, ignoring Dallas's confused looks.

"You have to be my boyfriend until twenty, when we get married. You can never divorce me." She cooed.

I stared at the phone. "You're insane! You can't force me to marry or date you!"

"I can, and I will," she snarled. "Meet me at the warehouses at the piers in thirty minutes."

Then the line disconnected.

I turned grimly to Dallas. "I know where Ally is."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

When we approached the docks, Dallas was gripping his hands into fists. He looked pale. I saw that same haunted look in his eyes as the time Jessica died.

I caught a flash of bleached blonde hair and turned. "Cassidy. What do you think you're doing?"

She smirked. "I warned you, Austy. I told you that you'd regret your decision of dumping me. And now I have your little Abby Lawson."

Dallas's eyes narrowed. "Her name is Ally Dawson."

Cassidy shrugged. "I don't care. All that matters is Austy." She turned to grin at me devilishly. "So…about those terms…"

"Let me see Ally first," I demanded. "I need to see if she's okay. Where is she?"

Cassidy pouted, but gave in. "Fine. Follow me."

We followed her to one of the very last warehouses. She stepped inside and we went down a barren hall to a bunch of gray doors. She took out some keys and unlocked the last door.

I stared.

Ally—wonderful, brilliant Ally—had gotten her bonds undone and was tapping on the wall in Morse Code.

When she saw us, her eyes widened. "Austin! Dallas! No! It's a trap! She's taking me away in a helicopter, don't listen—"

Before she could finish, Cassidy slammed the door closed. "Shut up," she growled at the door. Then she turned to me with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Abby's just fooling around, Austy. I'll keep my word."

"No you won't," I said back with conviction. "You lied. You weren't planning to let Ally go free. You'd just keep her to make sure I'd keep my side of the bargain. Forever."

"Now, listen, Austy—" she started, but before she could continue, I tackled her.

"The keys!" I screamed at an unblinking Dallas. Quickly he got up and felt in Cassidy's pockets, pulling out the keys.

"NO!" Cassidy screamed, ferociously trying to get me off of her. I held her tightly, as I was much stronger than she was. I winced. Her nails were sharp. "Hurry, Dal!"

"Here!" he called triumphantly and pushed open the door. Ally stood there, puzzled, but ready.

"Let's go!" I yelled, and I let go of Cassidy and grabbed Ally's arm. We ran for our lives.

"No! You won't get away from me this time, Austy!" Cassidy screeched. She fumbled for something in her mink coat, and she pulled it out.

My blood froze.

It was a gun.

"Run! RUN!" I cried, yanking Ally along with me, knowing Dallas ran track once so he could keep up.

"Get back here!" Cassidy roared, and I heard shots firing. I ducked, seeing Ally do the same, but none came even near to hitting one of us.

"You'll pay for this, Abby!" Cassidy screeched, pulling the trigger for her last bullet.

"Austin! Look out!" I faintly heard Dallas scream.

"No," Ally whispered beside me.

Time seemed to slow down.

The bullet came whizzing directly at me.

"NO!" Ally cried, pushing me. I fell onto the ground. I could only form one thought. Ally.

I heard a scream of agony.

I heard Cassidy give a victory yell.

I heard Dallas roar in fury and grief.

I saw blood.

I came to two realizations at the same time.

Ally had taken the bullet for me.

Ally had been shot.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Okay. This is sorta a cliffhanger. Sorry, guys.**

**On the bright side, I updated! Happy dance!**

**I missed you guys.**

**Disclaimer: How many times…okay, okay, I don't own it! Happy?**

**Ally's been shot! Oh no! Please don't kill me for leaving it like that! I'll update as soon as I can! But finals are coming up and…blah.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys!**

Please, please review! It motivates me! For Auslly? C'mon, you shouldn't need any more motivation than that!

**Bye now.**


	8. Special Note

**Hey guys!**

**This isn't a new chapter (sorry if you thought it was) but there is something majorly important I need to bring to your attention.**

**I'm sure you've all heard of the shooting at Connecticut the other day. If you haven't, 20 kids were shot and killed in Connecticut that were very young. It's a terrible tragedy and I wanted to point it out.**

**Please pray for these poor kids' families and be sure to spread the word of information along, so others can be warned by this. We have to take a stand and make sure this stops. Innocent children shouldn't die.**

**Please keep the families close to your heart and tell others. Let us all spread the word, so these children's deaths shan't be in vain.**

**Be sure to send a review giving your prayers or encouragements so I know there's still good in the world. Or if you'd like to share a story similar, PM me.**

**Rest in peace, little ones. We salute you.**

**RIP, 12/14/12**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ally's POV**

A bright light penetrated my view. I couldn't see two feet in front of me. Where were Austin and Dallas? Why wasn't I at the warehouses? Why wasn't I feeling any pain?

I know it sounds cliché, seeing the whole 'go into the light' thing, but I literally saw a long tunnel with only light at the other end. Not knowing where else to go, I started toward it.

Looking back, I couldn't tell you exactly what was happening or what I looked like. All I knew was I wasn't exactly in my body but I felt like I was. I figured I was in some sort of place between life and death. Some sort of crossroads. I had to choose.

One half of me screamed, "Just follow the tunnel!" I didn't want to deal with the agony sure to follow if I went back. Plus, I was sick of running away from Uncle and I just wanted it all to end. I didn't want that to continue. Plus there was Cassidy to consider.

But then the other half was whispering, "What about this new life you've started? Trish? Dez? Dallas? Austin?" My life was looking up, and I couldn't just throw it all away. Who would write Austin's songs? Plus, just think of what would happen to Dallas if his second girlfriend died.

Still, I hesitated, uncertain of whether to go back to pain or regret not living my life later. Then I heard voices. Familiar voices.

First came Trish's. She was sobbing. "Ally? Ally, please wake up. You can't die; it's not fair. Please, Ally, don't be the next Jessica in our lives…"

My heart clenched at the pain in her words. Trish was so unhappy. I couldn't leave her.

Then Dez's sad voice drifted through. "You were so sweet, Ally. My girlfriend really likes you. Please don't leave us, Ally, you're worth more than death. Don't leave so soon."

"I won't. I promise, Dez," I tried to say, but found my nonexistent throat wouldn't work.

Dallas's words caught me off guard when I heard him. "Don't, Ally. Please don't die. If you do, I swear I'll kill myself. You…and Jess…it just isn't fair! You can't leave me, Ally. You're all I have left."

I realized then that Jessica had been on this same pathway before. She'd walked down this same tunnel and had to make a choice. Jessica had chosen to die. To walk down the tunnel and leave. She hadn't gone back.

Or maybe she didn't have a choice like I did. Maybe she'd just been transported to wherever you go after death and she hadn't chosen whether she died or not. But I had the choice. There was a reason. God had to put me here for a purpose.

Then she was there.

I saw her.

I knew it was her the instant my eyes landed on her. She was just as Austin and Dez described her—fiery red curls, brilliant green eyes, and tall, willowy frame.

She was wearing a simple white sleeveless dress that flowed around her knees. There wasn't any imperfection on her body, and she seemed to glow, with a halo above her red locks.

_Jessica?_ I seemed to transport thoughts, rather than words, with my soul. Not necessarily any body. _Is that you?_

_Yes._ She looked almost forlorn. I wondered why.

_I'm sorry if I seem down,_ she said apologetically. _You just look so…alive. Sometimes I try to remember what that's like._

_So I'm still alive then?_ I asked.

She shrugged. _More or less. You're dying right now. But you have just enough time to make a choice. Die or live. Live or die._

_Why? _I asked, frustrated. _Why was I given this chance? And I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you here?_

Jessica stared at the ground, and I sensed she was wondering that, too. _I don't know. I just know I'm supposed to be here._

My shoulders sagged. _What's Heaven like?_ I asked suddenly.

She looked surprised, then solemn. _You know I can't answer any questions like that. This is your life. Your choice. Not mine or anyone else's. _

_I know,_ I answered quietly. _I'm sorry. I'm just so conflicted right now._

Jessica's eyes lifted to mine. _I can't solve this problem for you_, she said._ But I can give you some advice._

_Really? I could use all the help I can get, _I replied exasperatedly.

A smile flitted across her face. _Don't waste your life. Mine was cut short by fate. I never got to hear what Dallas wanted to tell me that night. I never got to fulfill the happy life I would've had with him if I'd lived. Dallas was…everything._ She sighed. _But now I can't. So if you're given the choice to live a good life, don't waste it._

_You're saying I should go back,_ I guessed. _Live my life to the fullest and all that._

She grinned at me. _Of course not. I can't answer life's questions, remember?_

I smiled back at her. _I'm going to go back, I think, _I told her.

Then Austin's voice drifted past us. "Alls…I don't know if you can hear this, but…please come back to me. To us. I need you…we all need you. You're…everything to me."

My heart melted and I looked at Jessica, who was grinning madly. _I have to go back,_ I told her.

She nodded. _I know._

_How do I get back?_ I wondered.

Jessica laughed. _Why, just ask, of course,_ she replied.

I nodded and closed my eyes. _I want to go back. Please, God, let me go back, _I begged silently.

I peeked my eyes open and saw Jessica beginning to fade away. _Thank you,_ I called to her.

That forlorn smile had returned. _No problem. Don't waste this second chance, Ally._

_I won't,_ I promised. _And Jessica? …He wanted to tell you that he loved you that night. Don't forget that._

Her eyes widened and a brilliant smile lit up her whole face. But before she could reply, a bright light overtook everything and I couldn't see her anymore.

I had the sensation that I was falling…

And falling…

And falling…

And then…

Bright light…

And…

I sat bolt upright.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Hey you guys! I am so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, but we had finals, and basketball, and homework, and blah. Plus I've had to deal with some writer's block.**

**So yeah.**

**I hope you all are doing great and I hope you love this chapter! I really loved writing this one, it seemed to flow easily.**

**Well, there's a rumor going around that there's going to be a shooting at my school tomorrow. So hopefully I won't die. I'm not sure if it's real or not, but you never know…**

**Thank you guys for all the reviews! This is a special shout-out to EVERYONE who reviewed! I received some amazingly touching reviews after the special note last chapter. You guys are just…completely amazing.**

**Note: I hope I didn't offend anyone by my references to anything about death or what happens after death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A or Disney. Still…**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me happy! For me? Please?**

**Bye now.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Austin's POV**

_Beep…beep…beep._

Stupid heart monitor. It was way too noisy.

_Beep…beep…beep._

Seriously? I had a headache.

_Beep…beep…beep._

I groaned and put my head in my hands. Ally didn't move from lying on the hospital bed. I so desperately wanted to slap her awake but knew better. It wouldn't work.

Dallas had stayed by Ally's side until he was practically dying of hunger. I told him I'd stay with Ally while he got some food and sleep.

So that found me sitting by Ally, hoping she'd wake up and that the heart monitor wasn't so loud.

…I didn't want it to stop, obviously, but being a little quieter would've been nice.

I felt awful. I hadn't slept properly since Ally was shot. Cassidy was still out there somewhere plotting revenge, and I hadn't even thought about Ally's uncle. This was insane.

I was also mad at myself. I had failed in my duty—to protect Ally no matter what. She'd taken that bullet for me, and I hadn't done anything.

Then she sat bolt upright.

Startled, I fell back while she cried out in pain and clutched her side. She looked around wildly, saying, "Jessica?"

"Um, Alls?" I said meekly from behind my chair.

Her head swiveled so she was facing me. "Oh! Austin! I…wait, what…what happened?"

Her breathing slowed and she stared at me. Finally my emotions began to kick in.

"Oh, thank God you're okay!" I leaned forward and gently hugged her. "You took that bullet for me…what were you thinking? You could've died! I can't believe…oh gosh, are you comfortable? You need to lay back! Here, let me fluff this pillow…you're so crazy sometimes, how could you take that bullet…" I babbled on and on.

"Austin," she giggled weakly, "stop acting like a mother hen. I'm okay, really. Just a little tired, that's all."

"Ally, you've been shot. That isn't okay."

"Austin, please. I know I'm shot. I know you're worried. But we need to focus. I'll heal and be okay. But Cassidy and Uncle are still out there. We need to go."

I nodded. Ally was my top priority. She must be protected. I couldn't worry too much about her right now.

She smiled at me. "We need to leave the hospital, Austin. Is there any way they'll let me out early?"

"Maybe if I assure them you're feeling better," I replied doubtfully. "I don't know. They were pretty concerned about you. You were in a—" I cut myself off.

"What?" Ally demanded. "What happened?"

I sighed. "Ally, you were in a coma for a week. The doctors began to wonder how long it would take you to wake up—if ever."

She gaped at me. "W-what? That's not right. I can't…" she trailed off. I felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry, Alls," I tried to console her. "Dallas was here most of the time. He was actually scaring us. He looked so dead while you were asleep, Alls. I could hear him muttering, 'Jess. She's just like Jess. I…I can't…' and so on. He was so depressed. Thank goodness you woke up."

"Dallas," she murmured. "Where is he now?"

"I'm not sure," I admitted. "I think—"

Suddenly, speak of the devil, Dallas burst through the door. "How is she, Austin? Has she—" he broke off at the sight of her awake. "Oh."

"Hi, Dallas," Ally smiled weakly at him. "How are you?"

"Ally." He spoke so softly. "I need to talk to you in private. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Ally said, looking slightly bemused. She glanced at me and I got the hint.

"Uh, yeah. So I'll just leave you guys…"

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's POV**

After Austin awkwardly left, I turned to Dallas. He was pale and sickly-looking. "Dallas? Are you alright?"

"No." He sat at my bedside in the chair Austin had recently vacated. "I need to talk to you about something important."

"What's that?"

He was quiet for a moment. I wondered what he was being so serious about. "I can't do this anymore, Ally."

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"This. Us. I—I thought I could learn to love again, Ally. I really did. And I tried so hard. I really believed you could cure me…and that you could replace Jessica…but you can't. No matter how hard I pretended, Ally, every time I looked at you I saw Jess's face. I wanted to say Jessica instead of Ally. I figured out I was using you to replace Jess…trying to bring her back through another girl. But you're not Jess, Ally. You are someone else, someone special with different needs. I can't pretend that any longer, Ally. You deserve someone who will treat you like Allyson Marie Dawson…not Jessica Anne Kingston." Dallas drew in a breath.

I stared at him, not quite sure what to say. I registered that this was complete honesty—he was totally opening up to me. And deep down, I knew Dallas was not the boy for me, either.

"I agree with you, Dallas," I told him.

He stared at me. "Really?"

"Yes." I stared at his dark eyes…so haunted. "I thought you were the boy for me when I met you. You seemed flawless in every way. But as I learned more about you, something in me whispered, 'No, he isn't the guy for you. He's Jessica's and nothing you do can change that.' I didn't listen to myself. I ignored the feeling and continued liking you. But it won't work, Dallas. I need a relationship where I can be one hundred percent certain that I need the boy. And that the boy needs me. But we didn't have that. And I'm beginning to understand why."

Dallas smiled at me. "I thought you would understand. Don't get me wrong, Ally, you're an amazing girl…smart, pretty, talented, kind…but you're just not _my_ amazing girl."

I leaned forward and pecked his cheek. "You're amazing, too, Dallas. But I can't be with you. And I think you know too that we'll never be able to be together."

He nodded. "I agree."

"So, we'll just be friends now? No hard feelings or anything?" I asked him.

Dallas grinned. "Yes. We'll be good friends. And I'll be the overprotective older brother when other guys start taking you out." He laughed. I laughed along with him.

"I think this has provided closure," he said, satisfied. "Now about Cassidy…you're not safe here, Ally. I think we need to get you away."

"Yeah. Go get Austin and we'll see if you guys can get me back to the trailer before it's too late," I said, my mood changing back to grim.

Dallas nodded and left swiftly.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Austin's POV**

I paced nervously in front of Ally's door. I wondered for the millionth time what was taking so long.

Then Dallas walked through. "Austin, we need to get Ally out of here. It's only a matter of time before her uncle or Cassidy gets wind that she's here."

I nodded. "Yeah. Let's go talk to the nurses." I turned.

"Wait, Austin?" Dallas turned me back. "You know what Ally and I were talking about?"

I stared at him. "No, what?"

"We broke up," he said quietly. "I realized I was just using her to replace Jessica, and she realized she needed a guy who wanted her, Ally Dawson. So we split on good terms."

I couldn't help the feeling of happiness consume me briefly. "Well, um, sorry, I guess."

"Don't be," Dallas winked. "It was for the best. And now you have your chance. Just be warned, if you hurt her, I'll personally help Trish destroy you."

"W-w-what?" I stuttered, but he just smirked and started down the hall.

"C'mon. Let's get Ally out of here."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**End chapter. Yay!**

**Well, here's the latest installment. I hope you all enjoyed it. **

Someone pointed out that they were glad I didn't make Dallas an evil psychopath in this story. I have to say Dallas is actually a pretty nice character in A&A, so I had to be nice. But Cassidy came across to me as a little stuck-up.

**Special shout-out to Tohappyformyowngood! You were my one hundredth reviewer! CONGRATS! You get a cookie! (:**

**I reached a hundred reviews! You guys have NO idea how happy I am!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own as usual…blah blah.**

**Well, sorry I haven't updated, but I went ice skating and hurt my ankle. Yeah.**

**OHMYGOSH DID YOU GUYS SEE THE LATEST A&A EPISODE? ALLY HAS A CRUSH ON AUSTIN! AUSLLY IS HAPPENING PEOPLE AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**I needed to get that out of my system.**

**Sorry for the long A/N.**

**Please, please review if you read this! I really enjoy them and I need more! The more I get, the faster I update!**

**Bye now.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Words can't even begin to tell you guys how sorry I am for not updating since January! But I had family stuff, friend drama, and school, mostly. It's been…a hard few months.**

**But I'm back!**

**As usual, I own nothing but the plot.**

**I love you guys so much for sticking with me. **

**Did you see A&A recently? Auslly is HAPPENING!**

**I'm so happy.**

**Anyway, enjoy and please, please, please review!**

**)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))**

**Ally's POV**

I wrinkled my nose at the smell of disuse puckering from my room. Obviously, no one had been here in quite some time. I wondered why Trish hadn't tidied up my room, anyway.

Austin's familiar husky scent lingered in my bedsheets when I smoothed them. I smiled and sniffed the air. Then my eyes zoned in on one of Austin's dirty socks lying on my dresser.

So. This place had been used while I was in the hospital.

I smiled giddily. For some reason it filled me with a sense of happiness knowing Austin had been in here, watching out for my room and probably just missing me. I knew I'd missed him.

Not that it indicated anything, I mean, I just…you know.

"So, still getting used to being back home?" Austin's voice scared the living daylights out of me. I jumped.

"Austin! Don't do that!" I regulated my breathing. Austin was cracking up. I winced and felt for my bullet wound. It had stung when I jumped. Austin was immediately alert.

"Are you okay, Alls? Did it hurt? I didn't mean to startle you." He went on babbling and I smiled.

"I'm fine, really. I just had a twinge. It'll be gone in a second, relax."

He stood there, staring at me, and I suddenly felt really self-conscious. "So, um, where are we going next?"

"Missouri," he finally replied. "Kansas City. We're going west after that."

I felt myself smile. I'd always wanted to visit Missouri, for some reason. I'd wanted to see the Arch. But that was in St. Louis, not Kansas City.

"That sounds awesome. Do you want to work on a song?" I gestured toward the keyboard.

"No, no, you need to rest," Austin said hastily. "You're injured and you need a nap. How about we work on it later tonight? I'll come by later. Just be sure to holler if you need anything." He smiled.

I felt my face grow warm. "Okay. Thanks, Rockstar."

Something flickered in his brown eyes when I said that, but it disappeared just as quickly. "Yep. Later, Alls."

He left. I was struck with how cold my room was now.

I laid down my crutches. Time to take a nap.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Austin's POV**

"Hey, Trish. Can I talk to you about something?" I couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Sure, Austin. Hold on a second." She had grown warmer towards me ever since The Incident. I guess she'd seen how much I really cared about Ally.

"So. What's up?" she pulled up a stool across from me.

"Well…you're a girl. And…I kinda need…girl advice." I winced. I needed to go punch a bear or something with all the man points I'd lost with that.

Trish looked like she was trying hard not to laugh. "Really? What can I help you with?"

"There's this girl who I've had a huge crush on since forever. She's been in a relationship, though, and she only recently broke up with her boyfriend. I really want to ask her out, but I don't know how. She's been going through a lot lately." I sighed.

Trish just stared at me.

I couldn't take it anymore.

"Cut the bullcrap, Trish," I snapped. "You know I'm talking about Ally."

"I do." she folded her hands together.

A tense silence followed.

"Well?" I demanded.

She leaned forward, eyebrows scrunched. "What do you really want, Austin? You know how to ask out girls. I know you've got a million different ideas already for asking out Ally. So what is it you really want from me? A blessing?" her voice was sharp, but I needed to hear that.

I bowed my head slightly. "You're right, Trish. It's just…I wanted you to be happy. I wanted you to say something like, 'Oh, yes! I think you two would be great together!' or something. I want to know you stand by my choice. After all, it was you who told me to stay away from her in the beginning."

Trish then did something I didn't expect.

She smiled.

"You're learning respect and care, Austin," she patted my shoulder. "I think she's perfect for you."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's POV**

"Hey, Alls. I'm here." Austin poked his shaggy blonde hair into my doorway. I swiveled around to smile at him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself," I replied. "Ready to start?"

"Yeah," he said, sounding a bit breathless as he sat next to me. I resisted my frantically beating heart and flipped a page in my songbook.

"Okay, I've got this new tune sorted out," I said, humming the chorus. "It goes like this: 'Cause we're better together, oh yeah.' Now you try."

"Like this?" Austin asked, scooting closer. "We'll never split apart, cause we're better together."

"Better, oh yeah," I sang.

"Better, oh, together," he sang.

"Better, we're better together," we sang…together.

I felt my breath catch as his brown eyes captured mine. I could feel my chest about to explode. He looked at me tenderly.

He touched a note. "Together."

I nodded, a little too quickly. "Yes. I think you've gotten the chorus figured out. Do you want to work on the rest now? I've gotten it finished. I think it's good. Do you? Or maybe too rushed? I don't know, maybe—" Austin cut off my rambling.

"Relax, Alls," he smiled. "It's perfect."

I slowly relaxed. "Right. So do you want to finish this now? Or later?"

His eyes darkened slightly as he studied me. I shivered.

"I think I'll finish it tomorrow," he whispered. "It's late. You need your rest."

Slowly, he bent down and placed the lightest of butterfly kisses on my cheek.

Then he vanished down the hall.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) )))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again, I'm sorry.**

**Please review! It means a lot!**

**Be sure to follow my story so you get updates!**

**Bye now.**


End file.
